


How Bad Do You Want Me?

by Krisy_Girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Amusement Parks, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Breakfast, Car Accidents, Cats, Clubbing, Concerts, Creeper, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad - Freeform, Dating, Dinner, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Games, Girl - Freeform, Goodbyes, Hair Productes, Han - Freeform, Hannah Banana, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kidnapped, Kidnappers - Freeform, Kids, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Leaving Home, Letters, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, London, Match, Memories, Memory Loss, Movie Night, Music, Nandos, Napping, Narnia, Nightmares, Packing, Pancakes, Partying, Phone Calls & Telephones, Photo Shoots, Reading, Rescue, Road Trips, Roller Coasters, Runaway, Sad, Screaming, Shock, Silent Treatment, Skype, Sleep, Snow cones, Starbucks, Storytelling, Stripping, Superman - Freeform, Surprises, Talking, Taxi, Teddy Bears, Tour Bus, Touring, Unicorns, Vampire Kisses, Zayn Malik - Freeform, boys, disappear, fall - Freeform, hannah - Freeform, harry - Freeform, little kids, makeout, remembering, rides, sunrise, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisy_Girl/pseuds/Krisy_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best friends?"<br/>"Best friends forever"</p><p>Hannah and Niall. Niall and Hannah. Best friends to the end, you'd never see one without the other, the inseparable duo. Hannah sits on the side lines waiting for her best friend to finally realize she's the girl he's been waiting for. Niall sees her as his best friend, until a certain band mate begins to take interest in the little brunette. Will Hannah and Niall's friendship survive? Could there finally be something more between the two? Or will their friendship be ripped apart at the seams?</p><p>Copyright © Krisy_Girl, All Rights Reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

"I can’t believe you guys only got to third place! You were so much better that all those other acts!" I huff, placing my hands on my hips

"Hey, hey now there’s no need t’be rude" Niall says trying to give me his best serious face, he fails as it breaks into his familiar crooked tooth smile.

"I’m not being rude, I’m simply stating a fact" I say giving him a wink. Turning towards my dresser to check my appearance in the mirror. Something soft comes in contact with the back of my head. “Oi! You didn’t just…" I turn giving him my best death stare, he throws another pillow hitting me dead in the face. “Alright you asked for it!" I shouted whilst picking up the two discarded pillows and running at him, soon we’re in a full blown pillow fight. With in minutes I have him pinned to the ground, sitting on top of his chest holding a pillow above my head. “Any last words before I finish you off Blondie?" I ask, a smirk spreading across my face.

"Yes, you shouldn’t leave yourself unguarded" he says as a smirk spreads across his lips. Before I have time to comprehend what hes saying, his big hands grab my sides, tickling me. I punch and kick at him, he doesn’t stop he continues his attack on my sides. My stomach begin to ache from excessive laughing, as well as my face from all the smiling.

"I give! I give!" I shout between bursts of laughter.

"I knew you would" he smirks, whilst lying down next to me.

"When do you leave for tour?" I ask already knowing the answer, I just got him back and now he’s leaving again.

"In two days" he says, picking up my hand and intertwining and untwining our fingers.

"I’m going to miss you, you sac of potatoes" I say giving him a light smack on the head with my free hand.

"I’ll miss you too short stuff" he says pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Promise me we’ll Skype" I say more as an order that a question.

"Of course I will, and when I get back I’ll even introduce you to the lads, hows that sound?" he asks, placing his chin on the top of my head.

"Alright but don’t let all that attention get to that little blond head of yours" I look up at him.

"Why would I ever let that happen?" he asks giving a smile, he slowly stands, throwing a pillow at me. “Come on lets get some food, I’m starved" he says walking out of my room not bothering to wait for me.


	2. Two Years Later

It's happening again. I'm losing my best friend for a few whole months, this is not going to completely suck. I've been through this twice already, when he went of to X-Factor and then tour, I mean sure we Skype every night but that's not enough I need my best friend by my side in flesh and blood. Pull your self together Hannah, Niall's going to be here any minute you don't want rain on his parade, I command myself. As if on cue the door bell rings, giving my reflection one last look in the mirror before I make my way down the stairs . My stomach is tying itself in knots over about what I plan to tell him. Niall we've known each other since we were itty bitty. And for the past few years I've had something I need to tell you, I really really like you. I want to more than just your best friend. I run over the words I've been practicing for weeks, taking a deep breath whilst fix my hair, I open the door and there is my five foot seven, blue eyed, blond haired sac of potatoes with a smile on his face.

"Alright you know how I'm supposed to leave for tour today?" he asks, his eyes are full of excitement and he's trying and failing to suppress a smile. My heart rate quickens, my brain already going into wonderland imagining that he's going to confess his feelings for me and we're going to live happily ever after.

"Yeah" I try not to sound too excited.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you" he says, taking my hand and leading me out of the house towards a car parked at the side of the street. My heart rate speeds up even faster as if it might jump out of my chest at any moment. Be cool, be cool I keep telling myself, I always knew Niall was romantic from the way he acted with his past girlfriends. Daydreaming that it was me instead of them, maybe now was actually my turn.

"What is it? Where are going Niall?" he opens the passenger door for me. Walking around to the other side of the car and he gets into the drivers seat starting the car.

"Just sit back and relax, you'll see soon enough" he says with smirk. I decide to listen, trying to contain my excitement for what might be happening, my stomach continuing to tie itself in knots. Several minutes later we pull up next to a humongous bus, confusing me slightly.

"You're going on tour with us!" he shouts whilst he puts the car in park, my face falls and all the excitement and nervous butterflies disappear.

"What?!" I try and fake a tone of excitement, hiding my disappointment. "Are sure that's a good idea?"

"I've had this planned for months, your mum even helped me set things up. And I asked the boys, they all want to actually meet you in person" his smile grows bigger and bigger as he continues talking, it looks like as if it gets any bigger it'll take up his entire face, leaving him nothing but a gigantic smile for a face. "What, do you not want to go?" his smile drops.

"No, no that's not it. I just don't want to over step my bounds" I give him a smile whilst pushing him aside and stepping out of the car. I watch him pull a duffel bag from the trunk, oddly enough it looks exactly like my over night bag back at home.

"Where did that come from?" I question him, pointing to the dark purple duffel bag in his hand.

"I had your mum pack your stuff for the tour" a smirk appearing on his face. Shaking my head we continue to the tour bus, Niall carries my bag the entire way, he's such a gentlemen. "Wait here" he instructs, continuing inside with my bag and leaving me alone standing outside looking like some crazed fan. He pops his head back out of the door and waves me in, a smile plastered on his face. I step onto the bus, greeted by four attractive boys I've only ever meet over the computer.

"Well if it isn't the mysterious Hannah" a boy with brown windswept hair says. His eyes, they're the most amazing shade of blue I've ever seen, darker than Niall's, like far out at sea where the sharks lurk under the water. I think back to the time Niall introduced them to me on Skype, it hits me those blue eyes he must be Louis, he's cut his hair... I like it, I smirk to myself eyeing him up an down.

"Hi" is all I can say.

"Hannah in case you forgot" Niall starts "Liam" he pointed at a boy with short brown hair, just growing back from his buzz cut, and big brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate.

"Nice to meet you" Liam says walking over to me, holding out his hand, I shake it.

"Zayn" he points at a very tan boy with nicely styles black hair with a blond streak in the front.

"Vas happenin?" Zayn says from his spot on the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry that's my saying" he says giving me a smile.

"Ignore him" Niall waves towards Zayn, "Louis" he continues, pointing to the boy who was the first to speak. I watch as Louis stands up and walks over to me, I hold out my hand for him to shake. Instead he raises it up to his lips, gently kissing it. Something flashes across Niall's eyes, too fast for me catch what it is before they return to normal.

"Pleasure to meet you" he looks down at me with his beautiful blue eyes, heat rushes to my cheeks. He lets our hands drop slowly, walking over to Zayn.

"And last but not least, Harry" he slides his hand over pointing at a boy with curly brown hair and eyes the color of leaves after a rain storm. Harry gets up from his chair, walking over to me. His arms open wide, within seconds I'm engulfed in a hug. There's a loud smack followed by Harry pulling away. "Hell to the no Harry!" Niall yells, I look back and forth between the two of them. Harry smirks, whilst Niall looks as if his eyes might just burn through Harry.

"What happened?" I look at Niall, waiting for an explanation.

"He tried to grab you're arse" Niall says, I can feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Oh" is all I can manage, I steal a glance at Harry. He makes a kissy face, sending me a wink before turning on his heels and disappearing into the back of the bus, Niall right behind him.

"You'll have to excuse Hazza, he was never taught proper manners around girls." is whispered in my ear. Turning around I come face to chest with Louis, I didn't even hear him move, he's like a cat. Looking up I become lost in his eyes, they're just so pretty and the way they sparkle.


	3. Skypeing

Just another lazy Saturday, I think to myself. Niall left for tour late last night and I already miss that sac of potato's. With nothing better to do I pick up The Hunger Games, losing myself in the world of Panem. I'd been reading for about a half an hour when suddenly Live While We're Young begins blasting through my room. It takes a few minutes for me to realize the loud music is coming from my laptop. Quickly hopping off the bed I open the laptop, in bold black letters across the screen 'Potato is calling' flashes. Sitting down in the spiny chair next to my desk, clicking the accept button Niall's face immediately appears on my screen. He makes an unattractive face at the camera, yet still all of his adoring fans would think he's adorable, sexy even.

"If you keep making that face, it's eventually going to get stuck like that" I tease.

"Bet it won't" he retaliates, sticking his tongue out at me, "miss me yet?" he lets his face return to normal, a big smile on his lips.

"Nope, I'm still trying to get your stench out of my room" I say holding my nose and making a face.

"Oh really? Well at least I don't smell as bad as you! I can still smell you from here and I'm a million miles away" a smirk spreads across his face.

"I'll let you have this one, just this one time" I say, sticking my tongue out.

"Finally!" he fist pumps the air victoriously. "Hey there's some people here I want you to meet, hold on a second" he disappears from the screen, I hear some noises off the screen. Niall's face pops back on the screen. "You ready?"

"Uh, sure" I say, a feeling ran through my gut that it has something to do with his band mates that I've never actually met. The background changes behind Niall, as he carries his laptop into another room. He walks through a doorway, the room is filled with so much noise, it sounds like a bunch of boys yelling at each other.

"Give me a second" he sets the laptop down, turning towards the noise. "Hey guys I want you to meet someone" he yells over all the noise. The room falls silent, Niall turns the screen so that I'm starring at four very good looking boys. "Alright guys this is my best mate in the entire world, Hannah" four pairs of eyes stare at me from the other side of the screen.

"Hi" I force a smile, trying to place a name with each of the boys faces.

"Hannah, these are the lads" he says, he points at the first one standing my the stereo he has semi long brown hair that flips out at the ends with big brown eyes, "Liam". Next is a boy with brown curly hair and green eyes the shade of emeralds, "Harry". He moves on to the next boy with light brown wind swept hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes, he looks a little older than the rest of the boys "Louis". Last is a very tan boy with short black hair, earrings, and hazel eyes the color of swirled chocolate and caramel "Zayn". I have to admit they are all pretty damn hot.

"Hi, we're One Direction!" they all replied in unison.


	4. Family Dinner...?

"Come along children, we're here" Louis yells through the car like a mother instructing her children, as our car pulls up to Nando's. Each of the boys slips on a pair of over sized, dark sunglasses.

"Why are you guys putting on sunglasses, it's dark outside?" I stupidly ask.

"Han have you forgotten already?" Niall raises an eyebrow at me,I assume although it's hard to tell due to his huge sunglasses, after only getting my 'what are you talking about face' he just shakes his head laughing.

"We feel like it, I mean it's not like we're the biggest boy band in the world or anything" Harry jumps in, leaning over the seat reaching for the door handle. Niall's hand lands square on his face pushing him back into the back seat.

"Calm your tits" Niall says opening the car door, getting out and walking straight into Nando's without waiting for anyone else. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, guess I'm still in the friend zone. Stop it Hannah there's still a chance, maybe right now just isn't the right time.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to sit in the van for the rest of the night?" Louis voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Looking around I see I'm the only one left in the van, Lou gives me a smile, extending his hand. "Come on, we better get in there before Niall eats everything" I can't help but smile, taking his hand he leads me into Nando's.

I hold his hand all the whole way, not letting go until we reached the table. Lou pulls my chair out for me, making me feel like I'm some type of royalty or something. I steal a glance at Niall, his face gives off a smile and makes it appear like he's happy, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. The night carries on, nothing interesting happens besides Louis trying to start a food fight, but ending up being scolded by Liam in the end. Everyone piles back into the car, while I wait for the boys to finish fighting over seats. "After you Madam" Louis says holding the door open, even though it'll stay open on its own, he takes a bow motioning towards the inside of the car with his free arm.

"Why thank you Sir" I say in a posh accent , laughing at how horrible it is as I climb in followed by Louis. The ride back to the bus is filled with silence, everyone's either too full to talk or asleep. I look over at Niall, he's just sits there quite, looking out the window. I've never seen him like this, he has a solemn expression on his face, he almost looks sad.

"Get up guys, we're back" Liam says shaking the rest of the boys awake, as we pull up to the bus. After five minutes of stretching, complaining, and 'five more minutes' from a few of the boys, mostly Zayn we manage to get out of the van.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning around to come face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes that belong none other than Niall.

"Uh... sure" he takes my hand leading me behind the bus. My heart begins racing, this is it! This is it!

"Hannah you know you're my best friend right?"

"Of course I do" there's a long pause, he runs his hands through his blond hair, ruffing it up. I notice how quite it is, we're the only ones left. A huge smile breaks across my face, my racing heart feels like it's about to pop out of my chest any second.

"Is there something going on between you and Louis?" he doesn't meet my eyes, he just stares down at the ground. An uneasy look on his face, my smiles falls away. My heart stops beating so fast, I think it may have stopped beating all together. Is there something going on between Louis and I?

"Of course not Niall, we're just friends" slowly he looks up, his deep blue eyes meet my light blue almost grey ones.

"Good, I don't want to see you get hurt Hannah banana" his face lightens up a little bit, he puts his hands on my shoulders. As he pulls me into a hug, I inhale his scent. The familiar aroma, Armani Mania, I smile inhaling even more, I can't smell it without immediately thinking of him.

"I've told you about calling me that" I scold him, "but since it seems we're having such a sweet moment here I let it go this one time" I mumble into his shoulder, he laughs.

"I'm so glad you're here" he says pulling away a tiny bit. "We better get some sleep, tomorrows going t'be a long day" he takes my wrist leading me to the bus door. "Good night Han" he opens the door for me.

"Good night potato" I say walking onto the bus, as we walk towards the bunks Niall grabs my hand spinning me around to face him. Our faces mere centimeters apart, my heart begins pounding once again at just the though that he might finally kiss me.

"I really am happy you're here" he whispers into my ear, placing a hand on either side of my face. He leans in, I lean whilst tilting my face upwards. This is it, this is, the moment I've only experienced in my dreams. As his face comes closer to mine I close my eyes and pucker my lips waiting for the impact of his soft warm lips. Instead he pulls my head down a bit, laying a light kiss on my forehead, then scrambles into his bunk. Disappointment rushes through me, I thought I was going to finally get the kiss I've so longed for. Grabbing my night clothes I walk to the bathroom to change, my body goes on auto pilot as my brain continues thinking about what just happened as well as what could have. I thought there was something between Niall and I just now, possibly, but I guess not. Maybe he still just sees me as a friend and nothing more. Crawling into my bunk and collapsing from exhaustion, darkness takes over.

*

Something crawls into my bunk or more like someone, something cold touches my leg pulling me out of my comatose sleep. Slowly rolling over I face the intruder, opening my eyes a bit, I see a pair of blue eyes that are still spectacular even in the nonexistent lighting, staring back at me. They belong to none other than the very charming Louis Tomlinson.

"I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked so distressed tossing and turning" he props himself up on his elbows looking at me.

"And that gave you an invention to come into my bunk?" I raise an eyebrow towards him.

"Well, not exactly... but I thought you might enjoy some company" he winks.

"Actually I would enjoy that very much" there's a weird feeling in my chest, it's nothing bad it actually feels nice, all warm and fuzzy. I smile patting the space right next to me, signaling for him to move closer. As he does I lay down and curl up into his chest inhaling his scent, his clean scent over taking my nostrils. His arms naturally wrap around me, pulling me closer to him, my head lies on his chest. Listening to his steady breathing and heart beat I slowly slip back to sleep, a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

[A/N Who do you think Hannah should be with, Niall or Louis??]


	5. Pancakes!

Someone lets out a frustrated grunt, stomping off towards the front of the bus. Ignoring whoever is making all the racket, I curl up closer to the person lying next to me. Whoever they are, they make a very comfortable pillow and are extremely warm.

"Wake up love birds, its time to get up" Liam coos, opening my eyes I give him the death glare. Looking up to see who my comfy pillow is, I see none other than the sleepy, smiling face of Mr. Louis Tomlinson staring back at me.

"Bud out mate" Louis says, trying to push Liam away. Liam steps back, easily dodging Louis hands, sending Louis over the edge of the bunk. Landing doggie style, bum sticking up in the air. Liam walks to the front of the bus in a fit of laughter, taking a few seconds I check out Louis bum. I'm not going to lie he has a very nice bum, what dose Niall say they called it? That's right a Tommo bum, I can't help but let out a giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Lou asks standing up, he towers over me, looking down.

"Oh, nothing" I give him a mischievous smile.

"You were checking out my bum! Weren't you?" he points an accusing finger trying to keep a serious face.

"I was not! Don't flatter your self" winking at him I fall back on the bunk in fits of laughter.

"Well I don't know about you, but I want some chow, mind joining me?" he holds his hand out for me.

"Don't mind if I do" taking his hand, he pulls me out of the bunk walking me to the front of the bus. Everyone else is awake and seated around the bus; Harry and Zayn have planted themselves in front of the tellie, whilst Liam stands over the stove cooking what seems to be pancakes.

"What is chef Liam cooking for us on this fine morning?" Louis asks.

"Pancakes!" Harry yells.

"My favorite"

"Mine too" Louis says whilst taking both of my hands, as we start jumping up and down like a couple of five year olds.

"I don't think we should be getting this excited over pancakes" I say, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes we should, just wait til you try Liam's they're the best in the entire world." Louis say, wondering over to join Harry and Zayn on the couch. I spot Niall sitting at the table his head down, looking at his hands in his lap. I plop down in the seat across from him, he doesn't look up. I clear my throat, finally gaining his attention. He looks up hurt and disappointment cross his face for a quick second, he plasters on a smile, but I can see in his eyes the hurt and disappointment are still there.

"What? Can this be true? Niall not stuffing his face, are you alright?" I joke, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Running my hand through his messy bed head, his mood brights a bit.

"Shut up" he pushes me back, "how'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good, but the bunks are a bit hard"

"They're always like that at fist, you just have to break it in" he places his hands on top of mine. "I'm thinking since you and I haven't had any best friend time" I raise an eyebrow, "we should should do something today, just the two of us, what do you think?" taking a minute to ponder the idea, a whole day of just Niall and I running around being stupid? I smile at the thought.

"Alright, I'm game"

"Pancakes are ready!" Liam yells whilst setting a stack a mile high of pancakes in the middle of the table. The rest of the boys charge over, tackling each other to get to the table. Louis takes a seat next to me, brushing his hand across my upper thigh, sending tingles through my body. Harry takes a seat across the table from me sending a wink my way as he does, Zayn and Liam take the remaining two seats on Harry's side. All throughout breakfast we talk and joke, Louis hand keeps slightly brushing my thigh, eventually escalating to him holding my hand under the table. Every once in a while I catch Niall looking at me, there's something in his eyes I don't know what it is, but he's happy. Maybe it's just because I'm here.

*

"So what are we doing today?" I ask whilst walking beside Niall.

"You'll see, go get ready" he winks, sending my heart all aflutter. Pulling random articles of clothing out my closet I head for the bathroom to get changed. Ten minutes later I emerge, wearing my lucky pair of holey jeans, a sheer blue top accompanied with a white tank, SWAG necklace, silver rose earrings, and the arrow ring Niall bought me for our third friendaversity. "You ready?" Niall asks as I walk into the main part of the bus, my shoes in hand.

"Almost" plopping down on the couch slipping my light blue high top converse onto my feet, quickly french braiding my hair back.

"Ready?" Niall asks whilst holding his elbow out.

"Ready" taking his arm as we walk out to the awaiting taxi.


	6. When Directioners Attack

"Turn around and close your eyes" Niall instructs as soon as we climb into the taxi. I do as told, something soft wraps around my head.

"Are you blindfolding me?" there's pressure on my back of my head, he must be tying it.

"Yes"

"Why?" I try looking at him, but end up looking in the wrong place. He places his hands on either side of my face, turning me to face him.

"It's a surprise" I can picture the smirk on his lips.

The ride to where ever we're going doesn't take long, it's filled with senseless chatter. The car jerks to a stop, screaming comes from outside, but it's off in the distance. The car door on the other side opens and closes, followed by my car door opening. Niall slips the blind off over my head.

"SURPRISE!" he yells, arms extended over his head. Stepping out of the taxi I take in my surroundings, towering roller coasters stand in front of me and a parking lot filled with cars behind me.

"Seriously!?" I can't stop smiling.

"No I brought you here to show you all the rides, now were going to get back in the car and I'm going to drop you off in an abandoned ally" his face is deadpans, my mouth drops open, he breaks into a smile seconds later letting out a hearty laugh. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless" he bends over trying to catch his breath, the sharp sound of a car horn comes from behind us. "Come on" he says, whilst grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the entrance of the amusement park, butterflies swirl in my stomach. "I know how much love roller coasters and its been a while since we've been on one so... here we are" we bypass the ticket windows.

"Don't we need tickets?"

"Nope" he says, whilst pulling out two sheets of paper from the back pocket of his trousers. "I bought them on-line" he says winking.

"Smart boy" I stand on my tip toes, patting the top of his head as we make it through the entrance.

"What do you want to ride first?"

"I get to pick?" I fake astonishment.

"Yes, now pick" he motions his hand around the park.

"That one!" I point to the tallest ride, the top of it just reaching the bottom of the clouds.

"Lets do it! Race you, first one there gets to pick the next ride" with that he's gone, sprinting down the path.

"That's no fair you cheater, you didn't say start!" I take off, hot on his heels.

"I said it in my mind!" he yells behind him, it doesn't take long for me to catch up him, note to self thank coach Keller for all the running in track practice sometime. We're blitzing down the walk ways, Niall's zig zaging between people trying to loose me. Nice try but you're not loosing me that easily, suddenly he takes a sharp left I follow of course. Running head first into what feels like a brick wall, stumbling backwards I look up to find a very over weight man looking down at me.

"Watch where ya going, will ya!" the man yells at me, I sprint off back down the path after Niall. The man had an accent, but it didn't sound like it was from around here, I'm guessing he's from the America considering his accent and physique. I can't help but laugh, Americans I roll my eyes, after running around for a while longer we reach the entrance of the line, both out of breath with smiles plastered on our faces.

"That guy you ran into, his reaction was hilarious" Niall says between gasps of air.

"Ha ha ya, just like old times"

"It sure is" he smiles down at me.

"You ready to get this fun filled day started?" I ask, motioning towards the line. Niall's eyes follow my arm, slowly his gaze shifts upwards to the steepest drop on the roller coaster, his smile drops for a split seconds before he puts it back on. "You alright?" I ask, knowing full well that he'll chicken out.

"Of course, lets go" he says, whilst grabbing my hand leading my down through the maze of ropes to the end of the line.

"I will never understand why they make the waiting line areas so long, even though the lines never get that long." there's few people ahead of us. Niall's shifts his weight from foot to foot, messing with his hands like he does when he's anxious. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" his voice cracks a little at the end, he forces a smile.

"I was just wondering" a few minutes pass, "Come on we're next" all the color drains from Niall's face.

"Uh... I think I'm going to sit this one out" he says, trying nonchalantly to step aside.

"Are you really going to let me ride alone?" I put on the trusty puppy dog face.

"I erm... I don't think this ride is for me" he takes a step back.

"But Niy" I stick out my bottom lip, "you said I could pick the fist ride" I pull out the old nickname from when we were kids. Making my eyes big, I make sure he looks deep into the blue circles of my iris'.

"Fine!" he finally gives in, I do a little happy dance.

"Great!" I grab his hand, pulling him towards the awaiting cart.

"If I die I'm going to kill you" he says, whilst tugging the seat-belt tighter.

"If you dead you can't kill me..."

"Shut up you know what I mean" I let out a giggle, the roller coaster takes off.

Our ride comes to an end too soon, leaving us light headed. "That was amazing!" Niall exclaims, running his hands through it wind tousled hair.

"Now aren't you glad you rode it?"

"Yes thanks Han"

"No problem" he leans in giving me a hug, I inhale his scent wishing it was more than just a friendly hug.

"Now I get to pick, since I won the race" he says, lightly kissing the top of my head.

"You cheated! But I'll let you have pick this one time" I tap the tip of his nose.

"Ferris wheels are my favorite, so lets hit it up" he points to the giant Ferris wheel on the other side of the park.

"Alright" Niall wraps his arm around my shoulder, taking my hand in his as we walking out the exit and towards the Ferris wheel. My heart starts fluttering and butterflies take over my stomach.

"Is that him?" I hear a teenage girl whisper a little too loudly. "OMG IT'S HIM!" another one squeals from behind us. Oh crap! That only leads to one thing, sneakers pound the pavement sounding like a stampede of elephants coming towards us from behind. "NIALL JAMES HORAN!" Directioner attack!

"Shit" Niall curses under his breath, "this way" his arm falls away from my shoulder, grabbing hold of my other hand, tacking off in a dead sprint. My mind registers, my short legs try making up the difference between my short strides and his long ones. "Stay close" I can barley hear him over all the screaming and pounding of sneakers against pavement. He takes a shape left almost making me loose my balance, immediately taking another left into a family bathroom and locking the door behind us.

The stampede of hormonal teenage girls passes right past the door followed with shouts of "Where'd he go?" and "I think he went this way". One comment stuck out that I couldn't help but laugh at, "Niall come out! I want to have your babies".

"Sorry about that" he says trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine, it's not everyday you get chased through an amusement park because your best friends a super star" I let out a laugh.

"I think the coast is clear" he peaks through the crack of the open door.

"I think we should head back, I've had enough exercise and excitement for a life time"

"Alright" he grabs my hand, pulling out his mobile and calling a taxi with his other one he holds mine the whole ride back to the bus, never letting go. On the taxi ride back I take a nap, using Niall's chest as a pillow, may I just say that it makes a fabulous pillow by the way.


	7. Let's Make Purple

"Wake up love" a deep voice with a thick accent whispers in my ear. My eyes open to slits to meet a pair of grey-blue eyes staring back at me, a smile spreads across their owners tender, lush pink lips. All I want is to reach up and pull his face to mine, having our lips meet half way.

"Are we back already?" I ask, my voice thick with sleep.

"Yes come on" Niall says, whist exiting the taxi. Placing his hand around my waist I lazily sling one around around his shoulders, leaning into his side to keep me right side up.

"Have fun?" Liam asks as Niall and I step through the door into the bus, with out taking his eyes off the tellie.

"Where are the rest of the lads?" Niall asks, scanning the buses interior.

"Out" is all Liam says, still keeping his focus on the the images flashing across the screen. The tension in the room is thick, I feel as if it might begins choking me

"I thought it was too quite" I joke trying to lighten the tension.

"Well I'm going to take a nap" I announce, making my way back towards my bunk. My eyes fall shut as I slowly begin sinking into sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. There's murmuring some where off in the distance, I strain to make out what their saying, the voices sound familiar, but I can't quite make out who they belong to.

"You're going to cause some problems" a deep voice says.

"How?" the other one says defensively, his voice has a thick accent, different than the first boy's.

"You brought her along"

"I don't see how that's going to cause problems..." the one with the thick accent trails off.

"Mate nothing good comes from bringing girls on tour no matter how long or well you know them" the deeper voice says bluntly.

"But she's my best friend-" he's cut off.

"It doesn't matter"

"If you would let me finish! Like I was saying she's not like other girls"

"Are you sure you're only interested in her as a friend?"

"We're just friends" the one with the thick accent tails off again.

"Well don't get pissed if someone else swoops in, she's a great girl and if you don't sweep her off her feet someone else defiantly will. I think someone already is too" the deeper voiced finishes, his footsteps becoming softer as he heads farther up front.

"What do you mean? Who?" the boyish one whisper-yells at the other boy, followed by a door being slammed shut. Which ever one of the boys was left let out a frustrated grunt, plopping down on some type of furniture. Your just imagining what you just heard, your dreaming I roll over drifting off into complete blissful sleep.

*

"Wake up sleepy head" a thick Irish voice whispers in my ear, whilst something soft slips across my face, tickling as it trails across my nose.

"Five more minutes" I mumble, whilst swiping away whatever was trailing across my face and rolling over.

"No can do love" they guy says grabbing my ankles and yanking me out of the bunk, a scream rips from my throat. I await the hard impact of me hitting the floor, it never comes. Instead I land on something a little softer than the floor, it lets out an 'oof'. That voice, ...why does it sound so familiar? It's the one from my dream, my eyes pop open to see Niall's gleaming face, contorted with pain.

"Serves you right" I say, whilst rolling off of him.

"I just wanted to tell you sound check's starting, so do whatever you need to do. I'll meet you inside" hes gives me a smile, exiting the bus. I'm the last one left, slowly shuffling towards the bathroom to fix my hair and touch up my make up. Taking my time I put the pieces together. So I wasn't dreaming I really did hear that conversation. If Niall was one of the guys that means... Liam must be the other one. I was right Niall just sees me as a friend, and that's all he'll ever see me as.

Something wet slip down my cheek, I whip it away. Crap I'm crying, the hot tears run down my face like a waterfall. Why am I crying? He's just a stupid boy. If all he sees as friends then, friends is all we'll be. Quieting my sobs I whip away my ruined mascara with the back of my hand, quickly fixing my make up making sure you can't tell I was ever crying, grabbing my mobile I head out of the bus. Approaching the back entrance of the venue I stand a little straighter and plaster a smile on my face, leaving no trace that I was crying not five minutes prier. Opening the door, it's like I'm transported into a completely different world, fast paced, everyone talking into ear pieces and yelling across hallways. I cautiously enter staying against the wall, not sure where to go and not wanting to get in any-ones way.

"Boo!" someone whispers in my ear, whilst a pair of hands grab my sides, a blood curdling scream rips from my throat. The whole back stage falls silent, everyone stopping what they're doing to stare at us. "Shh! It's just me" my attacker coos, spinning on my heels my forehead crashes against someones mouth, "Trying to bust my lip open?" My eyes slowly drift up fist landing on a pair of pursed pink lips a smirk playing on them, then a perfectly sculpted nose a bit off center though, finally landing on a pair of dazzling blue eyes with a twinkle of amusement in them. Without saying a word he signals me with his eyes, taking my hand in his and leading me down a hallway, into an unoccupied room. "What do you think of the tour life so far?" he asks, whilst sitting down on the sofa, patting the unoccupied space next to him.

"It's interesting to say the least" I say, whilst plopping down in the space Louis was patting, nearly landing right in his lap.

"What makes you say that?" he aches an eyebrow.

"You lads are a very... interesting group of people"

"Ahh, I see" he places his hand on my knee, "I want to make sure tour is fun for you as much as it is for us".

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course! Now that you're basically living with us that makes you part of our, as you put it interesting group." he smiles, causing me to smile. I've never felt accepted like this before well besides with Niall of course, I was always the outsider in high school. Our heads move closer throughout our conversation, foreheads less then a centimeter apart. I can smell his minty breath as it hits my face,I can practically feel his lips on mine, my eyes instinctively close. His lips gently brush against mine like a butterfly landing on a flower. Our lips meet, he takes control my lips following his lead, deepening the kiss. His hands roam up to my waist pulling me closer to him, mine roam up to his dirty blond hair grabbing handfuls, giving soft tugs. Puling me into his lap he runs his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance just before I give in the door opens. Both of our heads snap towards the noise, a startled Zayn stands in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys... I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'm just going to go, I didn't see anything" Zayn says, stumbling out of the room closing the door behind him. Louis and I crash back on the couch in fits of laughter.

"His face was priceless" Louis laughs, pulling me into his chest.

"I know! He couldn't even get his words out" I struggle out in between laughs.

"Well I'm guessing it's time for last minute checks, I better go." Louis says, whilst getting up from the couch.

"Before you do come here" I wiggle my finger, he leans in closing his eyes and puckering his lips. I fix his sex hair that I seemed to have caused, giggling.

"Aw no kiss" he says, whilst pouting.

"Nope, now go. You don't want to keep your fans waiting" I say, whilst smacking his bum sending him on his way. Reaching the doorway he turns sending me a wink, a blush creeps onto my cheeks. Leaning back on the couch I rethink everything that just happened, lightly touching my lips I smile, my lips still warm from Louis'.

"What are you so happy about?" a very familiar Irish accent calls, looking up I see Niall standing in the door way smiling. Shoot!

"Oh nothing" smooth cover, I mentally face palm myself.

"It's obviously not nothing, I haven't seen you smile like that in a while" he says whilst taking a seat next to me on the couch. His thigh touches mine, my heart begins racing. Stop it! He only wants to be friends remember?

"I'm just happy that I get to spend sometime with my best friend on a once in a lifetime trip" I smile up at him. It's not a complete lie, I really am happy to be spending this trip with him... sort of.

"Aw Han" he says, whilst pulling me in, giving me a hug. It may be just be me and my overly active hormones but the hug felt like it lasted longer than a normal 'just friends' hug would have. Maybe... just maybe he does have fe-, STOP IT! You know how he feels about you, I really need to stop talking to myself. "Anyways the reason I came in here is to tell you that... I've got surprise for you tonight" he says, whilst pulling back so he can see my face.

"What is it?" I raise an eyebrow, Niall knows full well how much I detest surprises.

"If I tell now then it won't be a surprise anymore silly" he says, whilst tapping the tip of my nose.

"Uhg, you know how much I hate surprises." he just smiles back at me, "If you won't tell me what it is can you at least tell me when it'll happen?"

"Sometime tonight and that's all I'm saying" he says zipping his lips and throwing away the invisible key, leaving the room.

"I hate you!" I yell after him.

"No you don't" I can barley hear him yell back.

*

It's about half way through the boys show, I must say it's been pretty amazing. I'm standing just off stage, out of sight from the screaming crowd of hormonal teenage girls. Although I doubt they're paying attention to anything other than the five extremely attractive guys on stage before them, my little hideout has a nice view of the stage.

"Alright guys there's someone I want you guys to meet" Niall begins, having to stop because all the screaming is over powering. "This person is very special to me, I've known her for what seems like forever" more screaming. "Say hello to my best friend Hannah, Hannah will you come out here?" my jaw drops feeling like it might hit the ground, someone gently pushes me out onto the stage. Niall's stands there smiling as I stand there completely frozen, my ear drums being blasted to bits from all the screaming. Niall walks over grabbing my hand, leading me to the front of the stage. "Hannah I just want thank you for being there for me all these years. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with or the best friend, but you've been an amazing friend to me. You the best friend anyone could ask for." His lips start to quiver as he finishes, a few tears stray down his cheeks. Whipping away the few stray tears I draw him into a tight hug, never wanting this moment to end. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Niall hands his microphone to me and smiles. I still stand there not moving, completely paralyzed from stage fright. "A hi would be a good start" Niall whispers in my ear, his lips barley grazing my ear

"Hi there. That was probably the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I feel a tear slip down my cheek, Niall notices pulling me in for another hug, I take in his scent. This has to be my favorite spot in the world right now, I wouldn't want to be any where else. The rest of the concert is just as amazing as the beginning, followed by an hour or two of talking and taking pictures with fans. By the time we finally make our way back to the bus everyone can barely keep their eyes open, no one can seem to be able to form real words. We all take turn changing in the bathroom and fulfilling our own nightly rituals before all crashing in our own bunks.

*

"Psst! Wake up" someone whispers in my ear whilst gently shaking me. Opening one eye to see the bright smiling face of Louis. "Good your awake"

"No thanks to you" I rub the sleep from my eyes, "What time is it?" I ask sitting up, scratching my head.

"Morning?"

"Really? I thought it was seven in the evening" I say sarcastically.

"Hurry up and get dressed we're going out" he says, whilst pulling me out of bed.

"Uh, okay?"

"Make sure to be quite though" he says, disappearing off somewhere in the front of the bus. Looking at the bunks surrounding me, four out of the six are still occupied, soft snoring drifting out from them and then there's Niall's chainsaw snore. I creep over to the closet pulling out a gray sweatshirt with 'Live fast because it won't last' across it in black, faded yellow jeans then slipping off to the bathroom. Once changed I brush through my hair and pull the strands in front, pinning them together in the back and applying a few strokes of mascara. I slip back to my closet putting on a random necklace and pair of earrings I find and slipping on a black beanie not quite sure who it belongs to..., pulling on my black combat boots with studded cross.

"Alright I'm ready, where are we going?" I ask, whilst slipping my mobile in my back pocket.

"You'll see, nice beanie I think I've seen it before" Louis says smirking, whilst taking my hand and leading me out of the bus.

"Where?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"My closet, but I'll let you keep it on because it looks better on you" he taps the end of my nose.

"I think it looks better on me too" I say, sticking my tongue out at him, Louis places his hand over his heart faking hurt. "Are you going to blindfold me?"

"Random... No you would probably fall if I did that"

"Why would I fall?"

"Because we have to walk where we're going" he says giving me a cheeky grin.

"But that takes some much effort" I whine, realizing I'm not going to be getting any useful information about where we're going out of him. He pulls me closer, putting his arm around my shoulder guiding me down the pavement.

"How do you feel about snow-cones?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Random... I do like them, but isn't it a bit too cold for snow-cones"

"Great and no it's never too cold for snow-cones" he answers as we approach a small park, where there just so happens to be a little snow-cone stand set up. "What flavor do you want?"

"Snow-cones for breakfast?" I ask stopping and looking at him.

"Yes, I mean why not? What's with you and all the hate against snow-cones today, did someone sip on some hater-aid this morning? Now answer the question, what flavor?"

"Cherry" we walk over, Louis orders a cherry for me and a blue coconut for himself, paying the man he takes my hand leading me over to a bench, sitting down and patting the space next to him. We sit talking about nothing in-particular, Louis tells me stories from their previous tour and some from when they were on the x-factor, mainly all the crazy pranks Zayn and him pulled on the rest of the boys. "Look my tongues red" I say once I've finished my snow-cone, sticking it out.

"Mines blue, you know what color they make together?" Louis asks, whilst sending me a very unsubtle wink.

"They make purple, are you trying to tell me something Tomlinson?" I wink back. Leaning in, he closes the rest of the distance between our lips, letting them brush for a second before they rush to meet each other again. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt I bring him closer to me, causing him to drop his snow-cone cup letting the last of the blue ice spill across the pavement. He pulls me in even closer until I'm practically in his lap, dropping my cup I let my hands move up to play with his dirty blond locks. His hands roam up my back, his tongue runs over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smile a little giving him access, our tongue exploring each others mouths like some unexplored part of the world. A bright flash goes off, a flash? Pushing the thought out of my head I focusing on what going on right in front of me, or more like happening to me. Finally we pull apart each gasping for air, too breathless for words we just let our foreheads rest against each other looking into each others eyes whilst we try to get our breaths back.


	8. The Kiss

It's mid-afternoon by the time return to the bus, everyone else is awake and seated around the table when Louis and I walk in. The room falls silent, the rest of the boys stare at us, I look over at Niall, he doesn't meet my eyes, a pissed off expression contorts his facial features.

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell us?" Liam asks crossing his arms over his chest, like a mother questioning her naughty children.

"Nope" Louis replies popping the 'p'. Niall gives Liam a look that I can't read causing him to stand up and motion the rest of the boys to follow him out.

"Come on mates there's something I need your help with outside" Liam tells Louis, motioning his head towards the door Louis doesn't move.

"Aren't Zayn and Harry enough help?" Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just come on Lou" Liam says, giving Zayn a nod, they each grab one of Louis arms dragging him out of the bus whilst Harry holds his feet, and Louis yells in protest. The bus falls eerily quite, Niall stares at the table top still looking pissed as ever.

"You want to explain something to me?" he asks in the calmest tone he can muster, his eyes still don't meet mine as he pulls his mobile from his trouser pocket.

"I have no idea what your talking about N-" he cuts me off, sliding his mobile across the table. Picking it up to I see a picture of what seems to be a couple passionately making out on a park bench, my mind slowly puts the pieces together, it was a flash. It's Louis and I from a few hours earlier, on our 'date', my mouth makes a small 'o' shape. "I don't see what this has to do with anything" I say coolly.

"Hannah that's you and Louis shoving your tongues down each others throats!" he bangs his fists against the table top startling me, he stands up and finally looks at me.

"So?"

"So!? So Hannah, that's a picture of my best friend and one of my best mates kissing like they're going to die within the next thirty seconds!" his face is red as a tomato and the vain in his neck is beginning to become more noticeable.

"Niall calm down, why are you getting so worked up over one picture?" I try putting my hand on his shoulder but he slides out of his chair, taking a step back out of my reach.

"Do you really, truly like him?" his question catches me off guard.

"I'm not sure, I feel different when I'm with him than any other guy I've been with" he looks at me, hurt prominent in his eyes but it disappears quickly. "You didn't answer my question". I slide out of my chair as well, walking up to the towering blonde.

"What was it?"

"Why is this one stupid picture getting you so upset?" I put my hand on his shoulder, he doesn't shake it off like I thought he might. He looks at me, his deep sea blue eyes search my bright blue ones as if he might find the answer somewhere in them, it feels as if the world stops all around us leaving us in our own little spot all alone. He slowly leans down, my eyes close as I move up onto my tip toes closing rest of the way, my other hand takes hold of his other shoulder to keep my balance. Our lips touch and sparks fly, the feeling is like something described from a Taylor Swift song, it's different from what I felt with Louis, but not in a bad way. We break apart just staring into each others eyes, Niall has a goofy grin plastered on his face, it takes me a moment to comprehend what just happened. I. Just. Kissed. Niall. My body goes into fight or flight mode, choosing flight, bursting out the bus door I sprinting towards the other direction away from the venue, not looking back. The chilly air nips at my exposed skin, I can hear Niall's heavy footsteps and him yelling my name from behind me, but I don't stop I need space, I need time to think through all of this.

Niall must have given up because, I no longer hear his heavy footsteps pursuing me. My lungs beg for easier access to air and my feet ache from the flat soles of my shoes smacking the pavement repeatedly, slowing to a walk I take a moment to take in my surroundings. I'm in a small town that's all know, a small coffee shop sits on the corner. I step inside letting the warm air slowly defrost my fingertips, ordering a hot chocolate I pay with the few crumpled pounds that had been stuffed into my pockets. Taking the cup of hot liquid I take a seat at a small empty table set next to the wide window looking out on the street. Left alone to my thoughts I think about all the shit that has gone down in just the past couple days. I made out with my best friends best mate and then I kissed my best friend, what's wrong with me? I like Louis, he stirs up butterflies, but I like Niall as well... Louis' like playing it safe, Niall's fiery, and then there's always Harry... I scold myself for even bringing Harry into this.

"Excuse me miss?" a small, shy voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I turn to see a timid girl who must be around the age of sixteen or so, her thin, mousy brown hair pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"I don't mean to bother you but we're closing" she nervously tightens her pony tail.

"Oh sorry, I was just leaving" I say, whilst getting up from my seat. Grabbing my now cold cup of hot chocolate and throwing it away. My legs have gone numb, there's no telling how long I was siting there lost in my own thoughts. The night air has grown colder, wrapping my arm around my torso I try to keep as much warmth as I can from escaping from my body.

Entering the through the back entrance of the venue parking lot I'm relieved to see the bus in stilled parked, all lights are out. Struggling to open the door I see as my finger are half frozen along with the rest of my body. Tip toeing around as to make sure not to wake the boys if they happen to already be asleep, I doubt it though. I'm too exhausted from my walk from nowhere to completely change, I kick off my boots, shimmy off my trousers shoving them into my closet along with Louis' beanie. Slipping into my bunk I wait, ready for sleep to take me over, as my head hits the pillow I hear the bus door open followed by footsteps.

"Good night Han" Niall whispers, whilst laying a soft kiss on the top of my head and stumbling off to his own bunk. Not much later the door open again with what sounds like more footsteps, my body tenses knowing what's coming next. Someone slips into my bunk, laying little butterfly kisses along the back of my neck, sending a shiver through me. I don't have to roll over or even open my eyes to know who it is Louis. He takes a deep inhale of my hair, putting his arm around my waist whilst pulling my closer to him. I roll over snuggling into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent that I've become so accustomed over the past few days.


	9. Stolen Kisses

A few weeks have passed since 'the incident', Niall and I haven't talked much unless him, the rest and the boys and I go out to eat or something. Niall has tried talking to me once or twice, but every time he walks towards me I find some excuse, mainly busying myself with the nearest thing to me, he always walks away disappointed. I feel bad, honestly, but I just don't feel like I'm ready to face him and deal with what happened. A hand wraps around my waist pulling me closer to its owner on the other end of the couch, my body goes completely rigid, pulling me from my thoughts. I jump trying to get away from my attacker, I turn to see Louis looking at me, worry written all over his face.

"Is something wrong?" Louis asks, brushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"Oh no, I was just thinking"

"About what?" I freeze, what do I say? I can't exactly come out and say 'hey Niall and I kissed' that would just cause trouble between the two of them. What if I did tell him and then he asked me if I liked it? Did I like it? Of course I didn't, or did I? He takes my hands in his, his big blue eyes boring into me still waiting for my answer.

"Just stuff, you know about my family. How they're doing and stuff" such a lame excuse, he has to know that's a lie, I mentally face palm myself.

"I know what you mean, it's been a while since I've seen mine" he looks off behind me, completely gone from reality, like hes just been sucked into his own little world. Probably thinking about his family, I can't imagine what it's like for them, their son an international pop-star. My parents are having a hard time believing and I'm only along for the ride and nothing more. We're still a few hours out from the venue, just enough time for a nap, I think to myself with a small smile. Taking a pillow from my end of the couch, I place it in Louis lap laying down and making myself comfortable. "Comfortable?" he asks, moving my hair to where is lays up his chest.

"Very" I mumble, Louis begins playing with the tips of hair, wrapping them around his fingers causing me to slowly drift off to sleep.

What feels like minutes later, Louis gently lifts up my pillow, whilst he stands up, gently setting it back down on the couch. Sitting up I rub the sleep from my eyes, watching him disappears into the back of the bus, coming back minutes later with a gray blanket in his hands.

"I was wondering where my pillow went" I sleepily say, eying Louis as he slowly walks towards me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well I thought, if you're going to use me as a pillow I might as well be comfortable too" I pull my hair up into a messy pony tail, whilst Louis sits back down next to me. He lays down making himself comfortable, his arms snake around my waist pulling me down into him. Grabbing the pillow I place it under Louis lifted head, my head resting on his right bicep, he drapes the blanket over our waists, pulling me closer to him. Our noses brush, Louis kisses me softly starting at my hair line down my forehead, my nose, finally landing on my lips. The kisses feel like little butterflies softly landing all over my face, I put a hand behind his head bringing his face closer to mine, the kiss becoming more passionate. We don't break apart until our lungs are completely empty, screaming for air. We lay there for a while just looking into each others eyes, his remind me of the ocean. I could stare into them for hours and never be bored. I snuggle in closer to his chest, whilst his right hand gently rubs my ear lob making me relax, letting me easily slip off to sleep again.

Someone clears their throat, I ignore them, not wanting to move. They clear their throat again, more impatient this time, obviously trying to get Louis and I's attention. Reluctantly I roll over, opening my eyes to see a pair of legs dressed in jeans, my eyes travel up to meet the bright blue eyes of a certain blond haired boy I've been avoiding as of lately.

"We have sound check in five" Niall says to Louis, turning and leaving the bus without another word.

"What crawled up his arse?" Louis asks, burring his head into my neck.

"I have no idea" I say, looking away nonchalantly.

"I better get going" Louis starts moving, I make no effort to make it easier for him, "come on you've got to move" he lightly pushes me.

"No don't leave" I protest, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Come on Hannah-" he trails off looking down at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"But you're my couch buddy" I whine, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, two more minutes" he gives in, plopping back down, "can you be the pillow this time?" he asks, nudging me towards the back of the couch.

"I guess so" I say, scooting til my back touches the couch, Louis lays his head on my chest as I begin playing the ends of his down soft hair. Loud banging out the other side of the bus door signals that our time is up, much too quickly for my liking.

"LOUIS COME ON! SOUND CHECK TIME!" someone yells from the other side of the bus door. Louis takes his time getting up, fixing his hair before leaving, he places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"See you later" he winks heading out of the bus and into the venue. I lay on the couch for a little bit longer, bringing the blanket to my face inhaling Louis sweet scent. Quickly I slip on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing I'll have some time to myself I grab a book from my bag heading off into the venue.

Stepping into the nicely heated building I set out in search of a room to hide out in until showtime. A small room off to the right of the main hallway sits unoccupied, a small brown couch sits pushed up against the far wall, perfect I smile to myself. I leave the door open just a crack making sure I'll still be able to hear when they announce showtime, plopping sown on the couch I open my book to where I last left off: She handed me a list of movies and times she'd written down. I looked at the list like I was interested. With mom thinking I was at the movies, I could be gone for hours without her expecting...

A knock on the door pulls me out of the book, a certain Irish boy walks in closing the door behind him. I turn my attention back to my book trying my best to ignore his presence. He plops himself down next to me, my attempt at ignoring him is not going as well as I had hoped. I've re-read the same sentence at least five times.

"Hannah we need to talk" it takes everything I have not to look at him, keeping my eyes glues to the now blurry words on the page. Niall rips the book from my grasp, flinging it across the room, it slaps against the wall, he gains my full attention. "Hannah what's been going on between us lately?" he motions between the two of us, his bright blue eyes are not as bright as usual they look hurt

"I don't know. I haven't known for quite some time" I whisper, not sure if he hears me or not.

"Is this about what happened a few weeks ago?"

"No, not at all" I say spitting sarcasm. "Of course it is Niall! God I liked you for so long and you never once showed any interest in me as anything more than a friend! And then all of a sudden, once I find a guy I like you've suddenly change your mind! You can't do that!" I yell, on the verge of tears from pure frustration.

"You like Louis?" all emotion and color drains from his face.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Hannah I wanted to be more than friends for the lon-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his rubbish excuse.

"You waited too long, the door has closed" I say, whilst walking towards the door. He grabs hold of my wrist, spinning me around and pulling me back to him. "Niall-" I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine, I don't fight it, our lips fitting together like two missing puzzle pieces. Our lips synchronize their movements, he pulls me closer his hand trailing up my spine, sending shivers through me. My hands fall limp at my sides, abandoning their originally tempt to push him away. This should feel wrong, but why does it feel so right? There's a knock on the door causing us to finally separate, catching our breaths. Shoving Niall away from me I answer the door, a grinning Louis stands on the other side.

"Have you seen Niall?" he asks peering inside the small room.

"Uh-"

"I'm right here mate" Niall says opening the door wider so he's able to be seen.

"We're about to start the ritual come on" Louis says, grabbing Niall's hand and planting a quick peak on my already warm lips before heading off down the hall. Niall looks back over his shoulder sending me a wink before continuing on down the hall after Louis. What have I gotten myself into?


	10. To Nando's!

"Uh..." is all I can mange as the room falls into silence.

"The bunks are right down the hall, on both sides" Louis points down the hall. "Now, lets go find you a bunk" he says whilst picking up my bag and motioning for me to follow him. We stand in front of six bunks, three lining each wall. It looks as if most of them have already been claimed, one bunk has empty chip bags scattered around it, letting me know immediately it's Niall's.

"I'd say pick you're poison but it looks like the lads have already chosen their bunks." he lets out a breath laugh, "Looks like you'll only have to pick between these two" he says giving me a sheepish smile, motion between two bunk right under each other.

"That's alright, it just makes my choice so much easier to make" I give him a shy smile.

"Alright well, I'll let you get settled. That closet over there" he points to a door with Hannah sprawled across it in dark purple. "That ones yours, to do whatever you please with" he turns around heading back to the lounge area. "I better make sure Niall doesn't kill Harry" he says over his shoulder, I settle for the bottom buck. Its the smallest drop if I end up falling out of bed, which I know will happen at least once. Unpacking leaves me exhausted, plopping down on my bunk I closing my eyes, I'll just take a nap for a few minutes.

"Hanny Bananay wake up." Niall whispers the old nickname, opening my eyes I see him Niall smiling down at me.

"You know how much I hate being called that" I glare at him for using the horrible childhood nickname my mum gave me and Niall began torturing me with for years after "What time is it?"

"6:30" he says pulling his mobile out to check the time.

"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier? I've been asleep for three hours! " I yell scrambling out of my bunk, bumping into Niall before crashing to the floor.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Anyways we're going out to dinner, so hurry up and freshen up or whatever it is you girls do" he gives me a wink as he walks back to the lounge area. Walking over to my closet and pull out a white T-shirt with 'Peace is perfect' in metallic bronze across the front and a pair of blue jeans shorts, walking to the bathroom to change.

Changed, I apply minimal make up and drag a brush through my tangled melted chocolate brown hair. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, I slip on my trusty old pair of low top black Chucks before heading back to the lounge area. All the boys are gathered around each other on the sofas talking, Louis is the first to notice me.

"Hannah" a smile spreads across his face.

"HannyBananay, just who we were waiting on" Niall says motioning at the spot next to him for me to sit, I quickly walk over and occupy the empty space.

"Call me that one more time and I'll make it to where you won't be able to have kids" I say with a sickly sweet smile, he just rolls his eyes knowing that it's an empty threat.

"The lads and I have come to a disagreement, about where to go for dinner. Where would you like to go?" he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I've been craving Nando's lately, so Nando's of course" the rest of the boys let out a groan, except Niall.

"Alright lads lets get going" Liam says heading towards the door with everyone following him, Louis stays behind.

"I can see why you and Niall are best friends" Louis says, walking beside me.

"I introduced him to the place forever ago" I drag out the 'v' in forever, "After that we went every Sunday together, it became our thing" I say with a shy smile, I can feel the a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"That's cute, Maybe that's why he loves it so much, it reminds him of you " he playfully punches my arm "You ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my purse" I say spinning on my heels, heading to my bunk, Louis in toe.

"Hannah-"

"Call me Han, Hannah's a mouthful" spinning around I poke the tip of his nose with my pointer finger.

"Well then you can call me Lou" he says giving me a smile.

"Alright, I'm ready" I say, slipping my purse onto my shoulder.

"I'll lead the way" he says extending his arm out for me to grab, taking hold he leads me out of the bus. Niall makes eye contact immediately, his gaze moves down to my hand holding on to Louis upper arm. A look of confusion passes over his face, followed by some other emotion that's gone before I can figure out what it is, replaced my a small forced smile.


End file.
